


The Agency

by Lady_1998



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, F/M, Italiano | Italian, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Work In Progress
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 07:12:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8240783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_1998/pseuds/Lady_1998
Summary: (Storia presente anche sul sito italiano EFP. Link: http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3479486&i=1)'' … Ma questa Agenzia cos’è? L’hai nominata pure poco fa. ‘’‘’ E’ un’organizzazione specializzata in casi ‘’strani’’ come il tuo. E’ impegnata da secoli a separare il mondo normale da quello soprannaturale. ‘’‘’ Ve… vuoi dire che le fate esistono? ’’‘’ Kesekeseke… non solo le fate ! Draghi, spiriti della natura, elfi, folletti, divinità e chi più ne ha più ne metta! L’Agenzia si impegna a mantenere in equilibrio queste due realtà, senza che una prevalga sull’altra.’’ ‘’ Oh… e voi cosa siete?’’‘’ Fate. Per un quarto. La nostra bisnonna era una fata[...][...] Finita la storia il turco si portò una mano al mento riflettendo. “ Uhm, vediamo un po', mi sta chiedendo di accettare nell'Agenzia un ragazzino senza alcun addestramento e che non sapeva assolutamente nulla del mondo magico fino a che non gliene avete parlato voi senza autorizzazione, e che potrebbe per sbaglio creare dei doppelgänger che nel migliore dei casi se ne andrebbero per gettare panico nel mondo e nel peggiore ucciderci tutti nel sonno?”





	

** Autrice: ** Lady With Witch (Lady_1998 su A03)  
**Co Autore** Classicboy  
**Titolo:**  The Agency  
**Rating**  Giallo  
**Genere**  fluff, demenziale, romantico, soprannaturale  
**Coppie** FrUk, Spamano, GerIta, RusAme , SuFin, DeNor, PrHun.  
**Avvertimenti:**  Ooc, What If…? Alternative universe.           
**_ATTENZIONE  
Pesante Ooc di alcuni personaggi di questa fan fiction     
Parodia di Martin Mystere, Hellboy e Huntik. Da maneggiare con cautela_** _.  
**Sono anche Lady Whithe Witch sulla piattaforma Efp Fanfiction e ho deciso di pubblicare anche qui il mio lavoro. Spero che i lettori apprezzino.**_ **  
Trama  
** FBI , CIA e altre agenzie governative sono convinte che dietro a dei misteriosi furti di preziose opere d’arte, ci sia la mano di Feliciano Vargas, innocuo studente italiano dell’Accademia d’arte di New York trasferitosi da poco e incapace di rubare una mela senza farsi scoprire, figuriamoci essere un ladro di fama internazionale. A _prenderlo in custodia_ sono gli agenti Ludwig e Gilbert , membri dell’Agenzia, una misteriosa organizzazione che si occupa di tenere il mondo normale separato da quello soprannaturale.  


**_ Campagna di Promozione Sociale - Messaggio No Profit  
  
Sapevi che ogni volta che leggi una storia senza recensire, un autore smette di scrivere?  
Dona l'8‰ del tuo tempo alla causa pro-recensioni.  
Salva uno scrittore dall'estinzione! _ **

**__ **

**_ The Agency _ **

 

_ Lo strano caso del doppelgänger _

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_ Omnia mutantur, nihil interit _   
Tutto cambia, niente muore  
(Motto dell’Agenzia) 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

** Metropolina Museum, New York  
11 Ottobre 2016  
Ore 23.58 **

 

Era notte fonda a New York, e Central Park pareva essere circondato da una calma quasi irreale.  
Il Metropolitan Museum of Art si stagliava nella notte, illuminato solo dai fari, che ne mettevano in risalto l'imponenza e la maestosità della facciata.  
Una delle guardie giurate, nella sua postazione dalla cabina di controllo, continuava a guardare annoiata le telecamere di sicurezza, per poi spostare lo sguardo sulla più avvincente partita di rugby che davano in quel momento sul televisore portatile.  
Ma l'uomo avrebbe anche dovuto guardare sopra di sé, perchè se avesse fatto attenzione avrebbe visto stagliarsi contro la luce della Luna una flessuosa figura nera.  
Il misterioso individuo atterrò con grazia quasi felina sul tetto del Metropolitan per poi dirigersi con passo sicuro verso il condotto di aerazione. Facendo attenzione scardinò la grata.  
Dopo averlo fatto guardò il costoso orologio che teneva al polso sinistro. Mancavano ormai pochi minuti alla mezzanotte.  
Facendo attenzione si calò giù per poi procedere a passo felino nei condotti di aerazione, schivando di tanto in tanto i sistemi di allarme disseminati fin lassù.  
Ogni volta che ne incontrava uno sbuffava e alzava gli occhi al cielo pensando > per poi disattivarli o evitarli.  
Ad un certo punto tirò fuori un piccolo cellulare nero, sul quale era visualizzata una mappa del Met con anche la sua posizione attuale.  
>  
L'intruso mise via il telefono per poi osservare dall'alto la sala in cui era esposta tutta la pittura europea. Proprio in quel momento passò sotto di lui un'altro custode che pattugliava il corridoio di quella sezione.  
Si guardò l'orologio e ghignò: un tempismo perfetto. Non appena se ne fu andato dalla sua visuale, il misterioso individuo prese da una borsa che teneva a tracolla alcune micro cariche per poi piazzarle sulla grata sotto di sé.  
Le agganciò e si allontanò leggermente, dopodichè le fece scoppiare. Si sentì solo un leggero botto.  
A quel punto il giovane si avvicinò alla sua nuova apertura, si tolse i guanti, e si premurò bene di toccare la grata per spostarla.  
A quel punto srotolò una lunga corda e ci agganciò un rampino.  
Guardò l'orologio: mezzanotte e cinque minuti. Sorrise e premette un tasto sul suo cellulare.  
Grazie a quello ora tutte le videocamere di quella sezione erano andate. Si mise in posizione e si calò giù lentamente.  
Una volta toccata terra si guardò un attimo attorno per vedere se c'erano problemi.  
Le telecamere parevano morte e un nuovo sorriso si fece strada sul suo viso.  
Con passo calmo si diresse verso il suo obbiettivo.  
Con occhi avidi fissò il ritratto di Juan de Pareja, dipinto dal pittore spagnolo Diego Velazquez e acquistato dal museo nel 1971.  
Un capolavoro dal valore inestimabile!  
Facendo attenzione lo prese e se lo posizionò sotto il braccio. Dopodiché guardò il posto vuoto nel quale prima era alloggiato il ritratto. Si portò una mano alla testa e si strappo con un grugnito un paio di capelli che fece cadere lì di fronte.  
A quel punto ritornò alla sua corda, si agganciò di nuovo e fece azionare il mini motore messo in precedenza che lo tirò su.  
Mentre saliva si concesse un sorriso di gloria.  
Di certo il suo mestiere donava tanti bei ricordi, ma uno dei momenti che in assoluto preferiva era senz'altro quando se ne andava con la refurtiva sotto braccio.  
Gli donava una sensazione di... potenza! L'essere di nuovo stato capace di mettere nel sacco dei sofisticati congegni semplicemente grazie alla sua genialità... non esisteva felicità maggiore! E se poteva anche incastrare qualcuno che non centrava nulla...  
Uh uh uh, quello significava unire il dovere al piacere!

  
  
  
**Accademia di Belle Arti, New York  
1 mese dopo  
  
** Feliciano Vargas sospirò.Odiava il lunedì, specie perché aveva due ore di lezione col signor Allen Jordan. **  
** Il professore Jordan, l’ometto calvo e altro 1.50 che stava disegnando alla lavagna, aveva un tratto tremante e poco chiaro. E parlava, parlava tanto e con la voce flebile, a malapena riuscivano a seguirlo durante le sue spiegazioni. Spiegazioni che potevano durante settimane e, se si impegnava, addirittura mesi.  
Tutti gli studenti dell’istituto concordavano nel reputarlo noioso e prolisso, e non c’era da stupirsi, benché fosse iniziato da poco il semestre, che le sue lezioni fossero poco frequentate.   
Ma, finchè aveva l’opportunità di fare ciò che più amava, ossia parlare, gli andava bene avere anche solo dieci ragazzi in aula.  
‘’ La lezione di oggi – esordì, cercando inutilmente di dare una intonazione diversa a quella sua vocetta- Sarà sulla prospettiva! Immagino che vi abbiano già spiegato che la prospettiva è un insieme di proiezioni e di procedimenti di carattere geometrico - matematico che consentono di costruire l'immagine di una figura dello spazio[](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Piano_%28geometria%29) su un piano, proiettando la stessa da un centro di proiezione posto a distanza finita.  
Si tratta quindi di una proiezione centrale, o conica.  
La specificazione è utile per distinguerla dalla prospettiva parallela, modo alternativo, anche se non di uso corrente, di chiamare le assonometrie [](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Assonometria). La parziale comunanza dei termini è dovuta al fatto che l'assonometria, per motivi strutturali legati alla determinazione dell'immagine su un solo piano, può essere vista come un caso particolare della prospettiva, quando…’’  
_‘’ Ve… ho sonno…-_ pensò l’italiano, mentre scarabocchiava sul suo block notes una caricatura dell’insegnante - _Forse il fratellone aveva ragione… frequentare l’accademia d’arte a Firenze sarebbe stato meglio!’’  
_ Feliciano si era trasferito da poco dall’Italia (e quanto gli manca!) , per frequentare l’Accademia di Belle Arti di New York.  
Ne aveva tanto sentire parlare, dicevano che era uno dei migliori istituti al mondo per i futuri artisti!  
Grazie ad una borsa di studio, era riuscito ad accedervi! E quando vi era entrato la prima volta, sembrava che si stesse avverando un sogno.  
Invece, gli insegnanti erano noiosi, le lezioni lunghe e non facevano alcuna pratica! Piuttosto che stare ad ascoltare ore inutili sulla prospettiva o su altri tecnicismi vari, un po’ di lavoro sul campo non sarebbe stato più istruttivo? Va bene, dovevano sapere quello che stavano facendo… ma come potevano dimostrare cosa avevano capito, se nessuno li lasciava provare?  
‘’ …. la prospettiva fu il primo tra i metodi usati di rappresentazione a essere, per così dire, codificato. Non si trovano però riferimenti a essa negli antichi trattati classici di geometria e la perdita totale della grande pitturaparietale greca non ci permette di sapere con sicurezza se quei pittori adoperassero o meno procedimenti tecnici utili a una corretta rappresentazione prospettica del reale. Dai cospicui resti di …’’  
_‘’ Sono ancora in tempo per tornarmene in Italia? Va bene, non avremo molti soldi o professori di fama internazionale, ma almeno ci fanno fare qualcosa!’’  
_ Doveva andarsene, prima di fare anche lui la fine del signor Jordan. Fece per raccogliere tutte le sue cose, quando due uomini vestiti di nero entrarono nell’aula.  
‘’ Cerchiamo il signor Feliciano Vargas – disse il più alto, moro, con gli occhiali da sole (chi è che si metteva gli occhiali da sole al chiuso?) . Gli ricordava Dean Winchester di Supernatural – E’ qui? ’’  
‘’ Ve sono io! Perché mi cercate?’’  
‘’ Ci segua, dobbiamo farle un paio di…’’  
‘’ Ma non è giusto! – l’interruppe un’altro uomo, entrando trafelato e con la giacca sottobraccio – Voi dell’FBI non potete prendere il lavoro altrui!’’  
‘’ Sì che possiamo, se il caso è di nostra competenza.’’  
‘’ No, il caso è della CIA! Voi avete approfittato del fatto che fossi in bagno per venire da Vargas. Non è giusto!’’  
‘’ Chi tardi arriva male alloggia. Dovresti saperlo.’’  
Feliciano li seguiva a stento, non riuscendo a capire esattamente di cosa stessero parlando. Si azzardò a chiedere, quando entrò un manipolo di uomini armati in divisa verde con le armi puntate… su di lui.  
‘’ Che nessuno si muova! – urlò il capitano, un cinquantenne allampanato e mezzo cieco – L’esercito degli Stati Uniti prenderà in consegna questo caso! ‘’  
‘’ Ma… e voi che c’entrate?’’  
‘’ Odio dare ragione agli agenti della Cia, ma un ladro d’arte non è certo un problema dell’Esercito.’’  
Feliciano sussultò. Un momento… ladro d’arte? Lui? Ok, aveva scaricato qualche immagine da internet per prendere ispirazione per i suoi quadri. Era illegale in America?Oh, se lo avesse saputo!  
Stava per chiedere scusa, quando un ragazzo albino, spuntato da chissà dove, lo prese per un braccio e disse:’’ Mi dispiace deludervi, ragazzi, ma lui viene con me. Ordini dell’Agenzia. ’’  
Gli agenti FBI, CIA e i soldati dell’esercito lo fissarono, stralunati.  
‘’ Agenzia? – fece uno di loro – E cosa diavolo è?’’  
‘’ Mai sentita.’’  
‘’ Sarà una di quelle minori?’’  
‘’ Gilbert! – esclamò un altro ragazzo biondo, che li aveva raggiunti da poco – Che diamine fai?’’  
‘’ Ehi, non è giusto che lo arrestino! Mica è colpa sua!’’  
‘’ Non dico che non sia giusto. Ma quante volte ti ho detto di non nominare l’Agenzia?’’  
‘’ _Bruder,_ ma tanto ‘sti qua manco sanno che cosa sia.’’  
‘’ E non devi essere certo tu che…’’  
Un rumore assordante proveniente da fuori lo interruppe. Una voce amplificata dal megafono urlò:’’ Feliciano Vargas, arrenditi! Gli agenti dell’Interpool non ti faranno scappare.’’  
L’albino, _Gilbert l’aveva chiamato il biondo,_ roteò gli occhi.  
‘’ Dicono sempre così – commentò, tranquillo – Ma noi riusciamo sempre a fregarli.’’  
‘’ Ma ti sembra il momento di pensare a queste cosa, fratello?’’  
‘’ Uhm… giusto. Meglio filare! E tu – disse, rivolgendosi a Feliciano – Se non vuoi finirein gattabuia per un crimine che non hai commesso, è meglio se ci segui. Fidati, siamo i veri esperti qui.’’  
‘’ Ve… ma siamo circondati!’’  
L’albino gli fece l’occhiolino, e disse:’’ A questo ci penserà Ludwig. E’ un vero esperto nel risolvere situazioni disastrose.’’  
Il biondo sospirò.  
‘’ Tu fai i casini, e poi io devo tirarti fuori dai guai. Normale routine, fratellone.’’  
‘’ Hai ancora una di quelle cortine di fumo che ci diede Arthur per la nostra missione in Transilvania?’’  
‘’ Solo una, bruder.’’  
‘’ Basterà.’’  
_Basterà per cosa?,_ avrebbe voluto chiedere Feliciano, ma Ludwig fu più veloce. Estrasse dalla tasca dei pantaloni una pallina verde scuro, e la fece cadere a terra. La stanza fu subito inondata di fumo, e l’italiano, se i due non lo avessero aiutato, non avrebbe neppure saputo come orientarsi.  
‘’ Ve… perché ho la sensazione che questa storia non finirà bene?’’  
  


 

 

*

 

FBI, CIA, Interpool, Esercito… Feliciano si diede un pizzico sul braccio, per svegliarsi. Tutto quello non poteva che essere frutto di un brutto, brutto sogno. Doveva essersi addormentato durante la lezione, vinto dalla soporifera voce del professore. Chiuse gli occhi, pronto a rivedere la sua classe e il suo noioso professore.  
E invece… non era cambiato niente! Stava correndo a perdifiato per le strade di New York mentre elicotteri, macchine e uomini a piedi lo inseguivano. E con lui c’erano solo due tipi strani che non facevano altro che battibeccare.  
Ma non doveva essere un normale lunedì noioso e piatto?  
‘’ Ve, per favore – pregò il poveretto col fiato corto – Potremmo fermarci o nasconderci? Non ce la faccio più.’’  
‘’ Non preoccuparti amico, il Magnifico ha un piano geniale!’’  
‘’ Si, geniale… bruder, te l’avevo detto di contattarlo prima noi. Invece no, hai voluto fare l’entrata ad effetto.’’  
‘’ Entrata che non mi è neppure riuscita bene! Mi hanno eclissato… a proposito… SEGUITEMI!’’  
Si defilarono in un vicolodietro a dei cassonetti di spazzatura. Un nascondiglio così palese che i loro inseguitori li avrebbero subito scovati e bye bye libertà.  
E soprattutto addio pasta!  
A sorpresa, i loro inseguitori non si accorsero di niente, e continuarono a correre alla cieca, ostacolandosi come dei ragazzini a una partita di calcio dell’oratorio.  
‘’ Kesekesekese… funziona sempre!’’  
‘’ Ve… ma loro non dovrebbero essere i migliori, qui in America?’’  
‘’ Troppo snob, gli americani. E questo gioca a nostro favore, il più delle volte. ‘’  
Gli ricordava quello che diceva sempre suo fratello: Romano però non parlava mai in termini gentili di nessuno, nemmeno del suo fidanzato (non capiva, però, perché negasse la sua relazione con quel ragazzo spagnolo tanto simpatico. Erano perfetti l’uno per l’altro!).  
‘’ Mi dispiace – disse Ludwig – Per averti costretto a questa fuga fuori programma. ‘’  
‘’ Oh andiamo, è stata divertente! Mi piace sempre fregare i federali. E l’esercito. E l’interpool.’’  
Il biondo scoccò un’occhiataccia in direzione del fratello, che alzò le mani in segno di resa.  
‘’ Ok, ok… uff, se sei permaloso. E’ per questo che non hai ancora una ragazza.’’  
‘’ Della mia vita privata non ti devi impicciare!’’  
‘’ Ehm… scusatemi… - fece timidamente Feliciano – Esattamente, voi chi siete? E perché all’improvviso sono più ricercato di Al Capone?’’  
Ludwig fece per parlare, ma venne anticipato dal suo esuberante fratello:’’ E’ un vero piacere, noi siamo Ludwig e Gilbert Beilschmidt e siamo stati mandati dall’Agenzia per risolvere un caso piuttosto complicato su un doppelgänger fuori controllo che si è dato alla carriera di ladro d’arte. ‘’  
‘’ Aspetta… un doppa che?’’  
Era una parola troppo difficile, e lui di tedesco non sapeva neppure dire ‘’si’’ o ‘’no’’.  
‘’ Un doppelgänger – iniziò a spiegare Ludwig -  E' il doppio o il sosia  [ ](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Doppio) di una persona, più comunemente in relazione al cosiddetto gemello maligno  o alla bilocazione  [ ](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bilocazione) ; descrive anche il fenomeno nel quale si vede la propria immagine con la coda dell'occhio. In leggende e romanzi è un duplicato spettrale o reale [ ](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fantasma) [ ](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Realt%C3%A0) di una persona vivente e nel folklore è inoltre descritto come uno spirito incapace di scomparire.’’  
‘’ Oh… ve, non potevi dire subito è un gemello cattivo? Ma… io cosa c’entro con questo  doppelgänger?’’  
‘’ Amico, lo hai creato tu!’’  
‘’ Ve, io?’’  
Gilbert annuì, e continuò:’’ Si, proprio tu. Involontariamente, dopo un brutto sogno magari. Ma il tuo doppelgänger ha deciso di spassarsela di testa sua, dando un bel po’ di problemi a noi dell’Agenzia e ai musei di tutto il mondo. ‘’  
‘’ Ve… ma questa Agenzia cos’è? L’hai nominata pure poco fa. ‘’  
‘’ E’ un’organizzazione specializzata in casi ‘’strani’’ come il tuo. E’ impegnata da secoli a separare il mondo normale da quello soprannaturale. ‘’  
‘’ Ve… vuoi dire che le fate esistono?’’  
‘’ Kesekeseke… non solo le fate! Draghi, spiriti della natura, elfi, folletti, divinità un po’ folli ma simpatiche… l’Agenzia si impegna a mantenere in equilibrio queste due realtà, senza che una prevalga sull’altra.’’  
‘’ Oh… e voi cosa siete?’’  
‘’ Fate. Per un quarto. La nostra bisnonna era una fata, e anche una bella gno…’’  
‘’ BRUDER!’’  
‘’ Comunque, non siamo i soli ad avere parentele particolari. L’Agenzia sceglie solo determinati soggetti come suoi agenti. O discendenti di creature magiche, o nati con poteri particolari, che difficilmente passano inosservati. ‘’  
‘’ E voi siete venuti qui per catturare il mio gemello cattivo?’’  
‘’ Ja, amico.’’  
‘’ Ve… e per colpa sua mi stanno inseguendo tutti?’’  
‘’ Ja.’’  
‘’ Ve… e io non posso tornare a casa, perché altri menti verrei arrestato.’’  
‘’ Ja… però con noi sarai al sicuro – gli disse Gilbert, guardato di traverso dal fratello minore – Fidati, sappiamo fare bene il nostro lavoro.’’  
‘’ Bruder, non sarebbe meglio farlo andare in una delle sedi dell’Agenzia? Così non rischia di farsi del male, o peg…’’  
‘’ Ma deve riunirsi lui col suo doppelgänger entro stasera! Se sta con noi, avrà più possibilità di farlo.’’  
‘’ Ve… ma cosa succede se non riusciamo stasera?’’  
‘’ Dato che è passato un anno da quando è stato creato… beh, probabilmente non riusciresti più a riassorbirlo, e lui continuerebbe a fare il ladro.’’  
Era una storia assurda. Sembrava che fosse finito in un episodio di _Ai confini della realtà._  
‘’ Ve… se vi aiuto, dopo non mi inseguiranno più?’’  
‘’ Puoi scommetterci, amico! L’Agenzia si occuperà di far sparire certe prove scomode lasciate in giro da quel simpaticone, e tutto tornerà alla normalità.’’  
L’italiano sorrise.  
‘’ Ve… allora va bene! Mi proteggerete voi, vero?’’  
‘’ Ja – rispose Ludwig – Ma sta attento e non fare niente di rischioso. Quello lo fa già mio fratello, e anche abbondantemente.’’  
‘’ Grazie! Ve… sei gentile!’’  
‘’ Ja, ja… ma dobbiamo andare, ora.’’  
‘’ Dove?’’  
‘’ Dall’unico uomo che può darci un indizio per rintracciare il tuo doppelgänger – spiegò il tedesco – Hai mai sentito parlare di Chris Wood?’’ **  
  
**

 

** Poco dopo…  
Bronks  
  
**

Feliciano aveva visitato buona parte di New York, ma non era mai stato nel Bronks. E un motivo c'era!  
Mentre camminavano per le vie del famoso e malfamato quartiere della grande mela l'italiano si strinse sempre di più ai suoi due accompagnatori.  
“ Ve... Che-che siamo venuti a fare qui, ripetetemelo?”  
domandò con voce tremante. Ludwig sospirò alzando gli occhi al cielo, ripetendo per la quarta volta il motivo della loro visita: “ Qui vive l'unica persona dalla quale possiamo ottenere informazioni per quanto riguarda i furti, e stiamo andando ad interrogarla”  
“E perché vive qui?” chiese di nuovo il giovane.  
“ Perché fino a pochi anni fa era un famoso ladro di opere d'arte. Ora si è ritirato a causa dell'età, ma è ancora nel giro e potrebbe darci qualche buon indizio”  
L'italiano annuì mentre cominciava a tremare sempre di più.  
“ Oh, non aver paura, _kleine_ – lo rassicurò Gilbert con un sorriso a trentadue denti – C'è qui il Magnifico pronto a difenderti, kesesesese!”  
“Ve, Lud mi proteggi tu, vero?” domandò Feliciano ignorando l'albino e aggrappandosi al braccio del biondo.  
Questo arrossì lievemente e se lo scrollò di dosso con un gesto nervoso mentre grugniva un “ja, ja”.  
Poco dietro di loro Gilbert se ne stava ad osservarli a bocca aperta mentre sentiva il disappunto salire dentro di lui.  
Preferito a quel non-magnifico di suo fratello? Assurdo! Quasi sicuro doveva essere finito in un mondo parallelo... di nuovo.  
“ Siamo arrivati ” disse Ludwig a mezza voce fermandosi di fronte ad una villetta diroccata e in pessimo stato. Si avvicinarono e suonarono il campanello. Dopo alcuni minuti la porta venne aperta da un robusto giovane che superava Ludwig di tutta la testa.  
“ Che cazzo volete? ” domandò aggressivo il nuovo arrivato dopo averli squadrati male tutti e tre.  
“ Ehm, ecco, noi saremmo venuti per parlare con il signor Wood...”  
“ Papi non riceve visite. Ed ora fuori dalle scatole se non volete farvi molto male” ringhiò il ragazzo facendo per chiudere la porta.  
“A-aspetti! - lo fermò Ludwig – Siamo disposti a pagarla ”  
L'armadio stava per dire qualcosa quando una voce dall'interno chiamò rauca: “Bobby! Razza di somaro con problemi mentali! Cosa diavolo sta succedendo?! Chiudi la porta che entrano spifferi e peggiorano il mio mal di schiena!”  
Il giovane si voltò e urlò: “ Ci sono degli scocciatori papi, nulla di che! Ora li mando via subito!”  
Il biondo ne approfittò e intervenne: “Signor Wood! Siamo delle persone in cerca di informazioni, e siamo disposti a pagare per averle!”  
Dopo un paio di secondi di silenzio la voce disse: “ Falli entrare!” Il giovane, Bobby, li guardò male prima di farsi da parte per poi accompagnarli fino ad un soggiorno messo decisamente male.  
Su di una poltrona mezza sfondata vicino ad una radio se ne stava un vecchio, le mani strette intorno ad un bastone da passeggio, il viso colmo di rughe e gli occhi talmente rovinati da essere quasi ciechi.  
“ Victor! Che fine ha fatto quello bisonte ritardato di tuo fratello?!” chiese con voce graffiante il vecchio al ragazzo.  
Questi sospirò esasperato prima di alzare gli occhi al cielo: “Sono io papi, Bobby, non Vicotr. Se tu ti decidessi a mettere gli occhiali magari non ci confonderesti più” “Sciocchezze! La mia vista è assolutamente perfetta! Ed ora lasciaci soli!”  
L'armadio se ne andò, ben conscio di non essere in grado di vincere una discussione con l'anziano genitore. Una volta soli il vecchio si sistemò meglio sul divano e prese a guardarli intensamente.  
“Bene bene, chi abbiamo qui?”  
“Ehm, signor Wood, siamo qui per chiederle delle informazioni. Il mio nome è Ludwig, lui è mio fratello Gilbert, e...”  
“Bah, impara ad essere un gentiluomo, ragazzo! Non lo sai che prima si presentano le signore?!”  
Il biondo assunse un'aria confusa, così come gli altri due: “Ehm, mi scusi ma non credo di...”  
Il vecchio battè con forza il bastone sul parquet: “Taci, giovane! Sarò anche vecchio e decrepito e potrò avere qualche problemino alla vista, ma so ancora riconoscere una bella figliola quando me la trovo davanti!”  
E i suoi occhi andarono a finire chiaramente su Feliciano.  
“ Ve, i-io?” domandò sorpreso il castano.  
“ Ma certo, cara. Vedi altre giovani signore qui intorno?” tutti e tre decisero saggiamente di non rispondere a quella domanda. “Allora, come ti chiama, signorina?” l'italiano si portò imbarazzato una mano dietro alla testa: “ Ehm, ecco signore, a dire il vero... io sarei un ragazzo. Mi chiamo Feliciano Vargas” Il vecchio si rabbuiò: “ Oh...”  
Dopo un paio di minuti riprese: “ Sei uno di quei, come si dice, trans gender?”  
“ Ehm, no signore, sono un ragazzo ragazzo. Sono nato maschio”  
“Ah, capisco... - silenzio – Assomigli molto ad una ragazza, figliolo, lasciatelo dire” “Ve, ma ci vede qualcosa?” chiese con un sussurro Feliciano a Ludwig.  
Questi si sporse: “ Non lo so, effettivamente ha 94 anni. Tutt'ad un tratto essere qui non mi pare più una buona idea...”  
“Bah, sciocchezze!” intervenne Gilbert scostandoli bruscamente e facendosi avanti. “Gilbert...” lo ammonì a mezza voce il minore ma lui si limitò a scuotere la mano. “Lascia fare al tuo magnifico fratello, West! Ora guarda e impara! - si piazzò proprio di fronte alla poltrona, si schiarì la gola e disse deciso – Vecchio, ci servono informazioni sul furto al Metropolitan, ed ora tu ce le darai!”  
L'uomo corrugò la fronte: “ E perché mai dovrei darvele, giovanotto?”  
“ Ci servono, non ti serva sapere altro!”  
“Oh, capisco... – mormorò prima di alzare lo sguardo sull'albino, e nei suoi occhi ora scintillava una luce pericolosa – Siete dei poliziotti sotto copertura”  
Gilbert impallidì: non era così che doveva andare!  
“ Che?! Non scherziamo, noi non...!”  
“Spiacente, io non faccio la spia ai piedi piatti, ed ora se non vi spiace gradirei che usciste da casa mia”  
“Cosa?! Senta, noi...!”  
Il vecchio battè il bastone prima di chiamare: “Victor! Walt! Bobby!”  
L'attimo dopo fecero irruzione nella stanza tre armadi di muscoli di gran lunga più grossi di Ludwig.  
“Ci hai chiamato, papi?” grugnì il più grande, che doveva essere anche il maggiore dei tre. Il vecchio annuì:  
“ Si, Viktor. Volete essere così gentili da accompagnare questi signori alla porta?”  
Le tre montagne di muscoli ghignarono prima di annuire.  
“ Gilbert...!” mormorò preoccupato Ludwig indietreggiando mentre Feliciano andava a nascondersi dietro alla sua schiena.  
L'albino si esibì in un paio di imprecazioni in tedesco.  
“ I miei figli vi accompagneranno all'esterno. A mai più riv...”  
“Fermi!” urlò Gilbert con voce autoritaria.  
Non sembrava diverso dal suo solito tono, eppure Feliciano percepiva che qualcosa era cambiato.  
La tonalità pareva più dolce, melliflua, carismatica.  
Percepì come se dovesse a tutti i costi assecondare le richieste del tedesco.  
I tre armadi si erano fermati e ora lo stavano guardando come in trance in attesa di altri ordini.  
“ Ora voi tre ve ne andrete fuori a fare... non so, le cose che fate di solito. E tu, vecchio, ci dirai all'istante le cose che sai sul furto al Met”  
I tre se ne andarono mentre il vecchio annuiva con aria assente.  
“ L'autore del furto si fa chiamare Black Cat, nessuno sa che aspetto abbia, però è autore anche di altri furti di opere d'arte in luoghi quali la galleria degli Uffizi e il British Museum.  
A quanto ne so è un professionista che lavora su commissione. Si fa contattare solo tramite messaggio privato su di una casella segretissima. Inoltre è un tipo spietato: nel caso in cui non si rispetti l'ordine di pagamento o si prova ad ingannarlo questo qui è capacissimo di tagliarti la gola. L'ha fatto”  
Gilbert annuì: “ Tutte cose che confermano i nostri sospetti. È senza dubbio il nostro uomo. Ora dicci, cosa ne farà del quadro rubato al Met?”  
Il vecchio, sempre in trance, rispose: “ Vuole venderlo a colui che glielo ha commissionato. Il suo nome è Reyes”  
Ludwig spalancò gli occhi sorpreso: “ Lo conosco! È un famoso miliardario!”  
Il vecchio annuì: “Esatto, a quanto ho sentito la consegna avverrà ad una festa che il riccone darà questa sera alla sua villa. L'indirizzo è...”  
“Psst, Ludwig, ma che sta succedendo?”  
Il biondo si sporse verso l'italiano: “ Che intendi dire? ”  
Feliciano scrollò le spalle a disagio: “ Beh, fino ad un attimo fa il signore era sul punto di sbatterci fuori e i suoi figli stavano per farci del male, ora invece ci sta dicendo tutto... Come è possibile?”  
Sul volto di Ludwig passò un leggero sorriso: “ È tutto merito di Gilbert”  
“Che?”  
“ Vedi, ha ereditato dalla nostra famiglia un dono speciale: la lingua ammaliatrice. Se si concentra abbastanza è in grado, tramite il solo uso della parola, di far fare o dire alle persone che lo sentono qualunque cosa egli voglia. Un potere molto utile quando bisogna eseguire degli interrogatori. All’Agenzia ci hanno detto che le fate lo usano anche per combattere, ma fino ad ora mio fratello non è mai riuscito ad utilizzarlo in quel modo. ”  
Feliciano osservava stupito il maggiore dei tedeschi. E chi lo avrebbe detto che possedeva una tale capacità!  
“ Ve, e anche tu possiedi questa lingua ammaliatrice?”  
Ludwig distolse lo sguardo. Sbagliava o era arrossito?  
“ No, io non l'ho ereditata. Sarebbe stato meglio… ”  
Prima che l'italiano potesse chiedere il motivo dell'imbarazzo i due vennero raggiunti da Gilbert: “ Kesesese, spero che abbiate con voi un vestito elegante. Ci imbuchiamo ad una festa!” e mostrò orgoglioso un foglio su cui era stato scritto l'indirizzo della villa in cui abitava il riccone.  
Il minore annuì: “Bene, ed ora via, prima che l'effetto svanisca”  
“Ve, perché? Cosa succede quando finisce?”  
“Cose brutte – fu la sbrigativa spiegazione del tedesco - Ora via!”  
  


  
**Fifth Avenue, 14 Street  
Mida **  
  
Ludwig sbiancò, appena vide dove il fratello intendeva comprare gli smoking per la serata: bastava vedere la vetrina e i prezzi esposti per fargli venire un mini attacco cardiaco.  
‘’ Bruder… dove diavolo ci hai portati?!’’  
‘’ Perché fai quella faccia? Mica siamo in quel buco del Bronx dove ci volevi far andare tu.’’  
‘’ Ma hai visto i prezzi? No, dico… li hai visti? Duecento dollari solo per un paio di scarpe!’’  
‘’ Fidati di me, so quel che faccio.’’  
‘’ Io mi fido, bruder. Ma ogni volta ci fai finire nei casini.’’  
‘’ Ma no, non è vero. Dimmi una volta, una sola in cui è successo.’’  
Il biondo non ci stette nemmeno a pensare, e disse:’’ Parigi, bruder. Vuoi davvero che ti ricordi di Parigi? Di quello che tu facesti a Notre Dame?’’  
Per la prima volta, Gilbert arrossì, incuriosendo Feliciano.  
‘’ Ve… ma cosa è successo a Parigi?’’  
‘’ Quel che è successo a Parigi – recitò platealmente l’albino – Rimane a Parigi. Comunque, fidatevi di me. Dobbiamo solo entrare e chiedere dei vestiti, tutto qui.’’  
‘’ E i soldi, ve?’’  
Era venuto a studiare in America solo grazie a una borsa di studio, figuriamoci se aveva soldi da spendere in un negozio di lusso!  
‘’ Pagherà l’Agenzia, ovviamente ‘’ fu la risposta dell’albino, senza mostrare un minimo accenno di turbamento.  
‘’ Bruder, te l’ho già detto… ci danno la carta di credito solo per le emergenze! ‘’  
‘’ Fratellino, questa è un emergenza! Dobbiamo catturare un doppelgänger fuori controllo a una festa della New York _in._ Di certo non ci possiamo andare con dei vestiti che puzzano di barbone morto, ti pare?’’  
Il minore scosse la testa, e ribattè:’’ Elizabeta non ce la farà passare liscia, lo sai?’’  
‘’ Ve… chi è questa Elizabeta?’’  
‘’ Una nostra amica, uno spirito minore della guerra di più di cinquecento anni.’’  
‘’ Se ti sentisse, fratellino. Ti strozzerebbe. Non so se per aver detto _spirito minore della guerra,_ o per aver rivelato la sua età.’’  
‘’ Se è uno spirito della guerra, vuol dire cheè cattiva?’’  
‘’ Ma no – lo tranquillizzò il biondo – E’ dolcissima. Sono anni che non si occupa più di guerre e affini. In compenso, essendo vissuta in periodi non esattamente facili, è molto permalosa sulla questione soldi. Non è tirchia, ma odia quando li sprecano come se fosse carta straccia. Come sta per fare mio fratello ora!’’  
‘’ Andiamo, bruder. Lei non è qui.’’  
‘’ Ma ci sono io. E sta sicuro che questa è una pessima idea!’’  
Probabilmente, sarebbero rimasti a discuterne per ore, testardi come erano entrambi e fermi nei loro propositi, se il proprietario del negozio, vedendo Feliciano, non fosse uscito e venuto loro incontro.  
‘’ Signor Luciano! Finalmente è tornato!’’  
‘’ Ve…dice a me?’’  
‘’ Certo, non si ricorda? – l’uomo sembrava sinceramente confuso, quasi quanto l’altro – E’ venuto ieri per comprare un abito. Un Armani! Ottimo gusto, sempre detto che gli italiani sanno fare acquisti.’’  
‘’ _Mein Gott…_ non mi dica che non ha pagato.’’  
L’uomo scosse con veemenza la testa, e disse:’’ Tutt’altro! Mi ha pagato, e anche profumatamente. Solo… ci sono altri abiti che aveva richiesto, e pagato in anticipo. Mi aveva detto _Il mio lavoro è complicato, non si sa mai che ci sia qualche inconveniente. Non vorrei rimanere senza un abito degno di questo nome. Altrimenti, che figurai ci farei?_ E quando ha saputo che quei modelli che aveva ordinato sarebbero arrivati oggi, mi ha lasciato detto che sarebbe venuto a ritirarli alle 18. Ma non lo vedevo arrivare, ed io…’’  
‘’ Un momento! – l’interruppe Gilbert – Ci sono dei vestiti giù pagati?’’  
‘’ Si, e stavo dicendo…’’  
‘’ E mi dica, hanno tutti la sua taglia? – chiese, indicando Feliciano - Solo la sua? ’’  
‘’ No, perché il mio negozio…’’  
Gilbert non lo lasciò neppure finire: lo prese per il braccio e lo fece rientrare in negozio, incitando il fratello e Feliciano a fare lo stesso.  
‘’ Kesekesekese… mamma ha proprio ragione, noi fate abbiamo un gran culo!’’  
  


 

** Villa Reyes  
Ore 21.20 **

  
Gilbert, Ludwig e Feliciano entrarono di soppiatto in sala.  
Tutti e tre, vestiti elegantemente, si confondevano perfettamente tra i vari invitati. “Perfetto, ed ora confondiamoci e raccogliamo informazioni ” sussurrò l'albino ai suoi due compagni.  
“ Ve, e come si fa? ” domandò confuso l'italiano.  
“ Comportati normalmente e cerca di passare inosservato, tutto qui” gli suggerì Ludwig.  
I tre si diressero verso il tavolo del buffet e presero qualcosa qua e là. Feliciano si guardava attorno imbarazzato, mentre Ludwig con aria seria accennava a dei cenni di saluto con la testa a tutti quelli che guardavano nella sua direzione e Gilbert flirtava con varie eleganti signore piazzando qua e là delle domande strategiche.  
E fu proprio questo che li mise nei guai.  
Dopo un po' infatti il biondo notò un signore parecchio seccato, probabilmente il marito di una dei flirt del fratello, andare verso un membro della security. Questi guardò nella loro direzione e si accigliò, prima di venire verso di loro a passo deciso. “ Uh-oh!” fu l'unica cosa che pensò prima di sporgersi verso l'altro: “ Gilbert!” gli sussurrò con urgenza. Questo si voltò verso il fratello e si accigliò vedendo la guardia.  
“ Ve, che succede? - Feliciano seguì lo sguardo dei due e impallidì visibilmente – Accidenti...”  
“ Tranquilli, è tutto a posto. Il magnifico ha una soluzione” sussurrò cercando di calmarli Gilbert, con l'unica reazione da parte di Ludwig di alzare gli occhi al cielo e mormorare: “ Siamo messi bene, allora...”  
“Chi siete voi? Siete sulla lista degli invitati?” domandò scontroso il membro della security. Il tedesco gli rivolse il suo miglior sorriso affabile: “ Mein freund! Ma certo che siamo sulla lista degli invitati! Cosa pensa? Che ci siamo imbucati? Via non essere ridicolo!” e scoppiò in una risata talmente contagiosa che anche l'uomo si ritrovò a sorridere leggermente.  
“S-sì, senz'altro. Ma prima avrò bisogno dei vostri nomi...”  
“Oh, ma certo, freund, controlla pure sotto Beilschmidt e sono certo che lo troverai. Sai il tuo capo è un mio caro amico, e mi ha invitato lui in persona alla festa. Mi ha detto _Gilbert, terrò questa mega festa tra qualche giorno e mi farebbe più che piacere che anche tu venissi_ ed io all'inizio ero tipo _Ma no, amico, non posso. Ho da lavorare_ ma il tuo capo alla fine mi ha convinto. Tipo in gamba, eh? ”  
La guardia annuì, stordita, Feliciano non sapeva se dalle chiacchiere o dalla lingua ammaliatrice del tedesco.  
“ E poi – continuò il ragazzo affiancandoli e mettendo una mano intorno a lui ed una intorno a Ludwig – Oggi è anche il giorno del matrimonio di mio fratello, e ne ho approfittato per fargli questa sorpresa!”  
“ W-was? - domandò sorpreso il biondo prima di riprendersi – Cioè, sì, certo. Oggi mi sono sposato!” e lanciò un'occhiataccia all'altro che stava a dire _dopo ti uccido!_  
“Oh, e chi sarebbe la fortunata?” domandò l'uomo. Gilbert con un grande sorriso spinse Feliciano tra le braccia del fratello.  
Non si sapeva dire chi era più stupito e imbarazzato: la guardia,  
Feliciano, o Ludwig.  
“ Ma-ma loro due... loro due sono... sì, sono...”  
“Due uomini , e con ciò? Un anno fa l'America ha legalizzato le unioni civili, ed è da allora che il mio bruderline ed il suo kleine freund Feliciano hanno cominciato a programmare questo momento. Non vorrai rovinarglielo, vero? ”  
L'uomo balbettò un no, prima di lanciarsi in profonde scuse e delle “felicitazioni” dirette ai due.  
Questi risposero un po' imbarazzati. Non appena se ne fu andato a Gilbert venne un lampo di genio per distrarre gli invitati e al contempo ottenere le informazioni su dove fosse il loro obbiettivo.  
Si diresse spedito verso dove erano alloggiati i musicisti e sussurrò loro qualcosa, per poi prendere il microfono: “ Ed ora, amici miei, vorrei che tutti voi lasciaste libera la pista da ballo! Il mio piccolo bruderline si è appena sposato, e mi sembra giusto che ora apra le danze col suo nuovo e grazioso maritino. Musica maestro!”  
Gli archetti presero a suonare le prime note di un valzer. Ludwig a bocca aperta osservava la scena mentre man mano la folla si apriva su di lui e Feliciano.  
Vide Gilbert fargli il segno di assecondarlo e capì il suo piano. Con imbarazzo porse il braccio a Felicano.  
Questi, inizialmente stupito, lo prese con un sorriso, dopodiché si diressero verso il centro della sala.  
Si misero esattamente sotto al lampadario e presero a danzare, stretti l'uno nelle braccia dell'altro. L'italiano era a conoscenza di tutte le persone che li osservavano curiosi e di Gilbert che si muoveva furtivo tra gli invitati, però l'essere lì, a pochi centimetri dal viso di Ludwig e da quei suoi magnetici occhi azzurri escludeva tutto il resto del mondo.  
Per contro il tedesco, dopo un iniziale imbarazzo, aveva cominciato a prenderci gusto, ed ora volteggiava con l'italiano stretto a sé, con la sensazione che ci fossero solamente loro due lì dentro.  
A Feliciano sembrava di essere ne “La Bella e la Bestia” durante la celebre scena del ballo. Solo loro due che danzavano tra le nuvole.  
Due piccole anime nel vasto mondo. Dopo alcuni minuti, che ai due giovani parvero al contempo secoli e secondi, la musica smise e loro tornarono coi piedi per terra. L'intera sala scoppiò in uno scroscio di applausi mentre venivano circondati da varie signore che facevano loro le congratulazioni per il novello matrimonio.  
Dopo un po' riuscirono a liberarsi e se ne andarono verso Gilbert che se ne stava fermo vicino al tavolo del buffet a bere del vino.  
“ Ehilà, finalmente ce l'avete fatta! Credevo che le vecchiette vi avrebbero tenute lì in eterno! Allora Luddi, vuoi ancora uccidermi?” I  
l giovane gli lanciò uno sguardo che lo avrebbe incenerito all'istante: “ Ne riparliamo dopo... – borbottò – Piuttosto, sei riuscito ad ottenere le informazioni necessarie?” L'albino annuì mentre svuotava il calice in un solo sorso: “ Il nostro caro mister Reyes è al piano di sopra, e a quanto pare c’è un misterioso ospite con cui sta trattando di affari privati. Sono riuscito ad ottenere in fretta queste informazioni, e sono anche riuscito a vedere un pezzo del vostro ballo. Lasciatemi dire che eravate assolutamente perfetti, un immedesimazione da oscar. Sembravate davvero due piccioncini appena sposati!”  
Il biondo arrossì di botto: “Taci. Piuttosto andiamo di sopra prima che lui ci sfugga di nuovo”  
Gilbert sorrise malizioso: “E va bene – si voltò e si avviò sicuro verso le scale – A proposito, vi state ancora tenendo a braccetto”  
Ludwig notò che il fratello aveva ragione e nello stesso tempo lui e Feliciano si staccarono all'istante imbarazzatissimi.  
“ Ehm, direi che è... il caso di andare” borbottò Ludwig.  
“ Eh già” concordò Feliciano, prima di avviarsi rosso in faccia dietro a Gilbert.

 

 

*

 

 

Luciano sorrise mentre porgeva il dipinto a quell'uomo. Questi lo esaminò per un po' prima di borbottare: “ È autentico...”  
Il giovane scrollò le spalle: “ Mi sembra ovvio. Io non inganno mai i miei clienti. Ho rispettato la parola data, ora tocca a lei. Dove sono i miei soldi?”  
Il miliardario prese una piccola valigetta: “ Se li desidera contare...”  
“ No, mi fido della parola di un gentiluomo come lei. E inoltre immagino che sappia che cos'è successo all'ultima persona che ha provato ad ingannarmi...”  
Il tono era dolce, ma lo scintillio crudele negli occhi fece tremare freddo l'uomo mentre annuiva leggermente.  
“ Bene, ed ora se non le spiace levo il disturbo. Con per...”  
In quel momento la porta dello studio venne scardinata e tre figure si fecero avanti.  
“ Fermi tutti, che nessuno si muova!” strillò Gilbert con la pistola tesa di fronte a sé.  
“ Luciano Vargas, ti dichiariamo colpevole di furto di opere d'arte in vari musei e per averli venduti sul mercato nero. Arrenditi ora e non costringerci ad usare la forza!” lo ammonì Ludwig.  
Da dietro le loro spalle emerse Feliciano, che nel vedere la sua copia squittì: “Quello è il mio doppelgänger? Certo che mi assomiglia proprio...”  
Sulla faccia dell'altro italiano si andò a formare un sorriso crudele: “ Mi sembra ovvio, è su questo che si basa la nascita di un doppelgänger nel caso non lo sapessi. È un piacere in ogni modo incontrarti per la prima volta faccia a faccia, Feliciano. Spero che tu abbia gradito comunque il mio regalo”  
“ Che sta succedendo?! Signor Vargas chi diavolo sono queste persone?!” strillò il miliardario alzandosi in piedi.  
“ Oh, se ne stia zitto! ” sbottò Luciano.  
Dopodiché con una velocità inaudita tirò un calcio in pieno petto all'uomo, che svenne a causa della violenza del colpo.  
“ Fermo! ” urlò Gilbert, con la pistola ora puntata alla sua testa.  
“ Non c'è bisogno di essere così rudi. Siamo fra amici qui, posate le armi ” e prima che i due potessero muoversi il doppelgänger con la velocità del fulmine lanciò la valigetta in pancia a Ludwig che volò per la sala e con un calciò disarmò Gilbert.  
“ Ma che cazz...! ” riuscì ad esclamare l'albino prima che l'altro cominciasse ad ingaggiare con lui una battaglia corpo a corpo.  
“ West! - esclamò dopo alcuni minuti il maggiore vedendo che stava avendo la peggio - È il momento di usare la nostra arma segreta! Tirala fuori! ”  
“ Ve, che arma segreta? ” domandò confuso Feliciano voltandosi verso Ludwig. Vide che il biondo aveva assunto una tonalità color rosso ciliegia.  
“ Devo proprio? ” chiese il teutonico con voce lamentosa.  
“ West! È la nostra unica speranza! ”  
“ Lo dici solo perché non sei tu che devi farlo ” brontolò il giovane.  
L'italiano non aveva mai visto l'altro comportarsi così. Qualunque fosse la misteriosa arma segreta doveva davvero essere qualcosa di pericoloso.  
“ Ludwig Beilschmidt, non fare il bambino e fallo! ”  
Ludwig sospirò: “ E va bene - dopodiché rivolse un'occhiata a Feliciano – Ciò che stai per vedere non deve uscire da questa stanza, siamo intesi? Inoltre le domande riservale per dopo”  
Prima che il castano potesse dire qualcosa Ludwig chiuse gli occhi e respirò a fondo. L'attimo dopo una luce rosata invase la stanza. Luciano si bloccò e si voltò verso la fonte della luce.  
“ Ma che cazz... ?” riuscì a domandare prima che le parole gli morissero in gola.  
Dove c'era Ludwig adesso era seduta una giovane ragazza con dei corti capelli biondi e dei magnetici occhi azzurri. I vestiti di due taglie più grandi le ricadevano larghi sul corpo e facevano vedere una porzione della parte superiore del petto.  
La ragazza fece l'occhiolino a Luciano: “ Ehi, bel maschione ” sussurrò con voce suadente.  
Il doppelgänger la fissò a bocca aperta con occhi carichi di desiderio, peccato che in quello stesso momento Gilbert gli tirò un pugno in faccia e lo fece svenire sul colpo.  
“ Però! Bel lavoro West, ben fatto! Sexy al punto giusto, come sempre! ” esclamò asciugandosi la fronte e guardando verso la ragazza.  
Lei abbassò gli occhi imbarazzata, prima che in un lampo di luce blu si ripresentasse Ludwig completamente rosso in viso.  
Feliciano lo osservava allibito, faticando a trovare le parole: “ Ma-ma come... tu fino ad un attimo fa eri una bella ragazza... ed ora invece sei tornato un macho tutto muscoli... cosa... cosa...?”  
Il biondo distolse lo sguardo imbarazzato: “ Te l'abbiamo detto no? Eredi di creature magiche. La nostra bis nonna era una fata, e mi ha lasciato in eredità questa... particolare capacità ”  
“ Io più che particolare direi utile! - intervenne Gilbert mentre legava Luciano con una delle tende del miliardario – Dico, mi ricordo di quella volta a Bucarest, in Romania, quando abbiamo dovuto prendere quel troll dei monti. Ricordo ancora come avvicinandoti sotto forma di Monika lo hai sedotto dicendogli...! ”  
“ Sì, Gilbert, grazie! Abbiamo capito! ” ringhiò il minore incenerendo il fratello sul posto con un'occhiata.  
Dopodichè rivolse uno sguardo carico di vergogna a Feliciano.  
“ Monika? ” domandò solo l'italiano.  
Ludwig annuì: “ Sì, è uno dei nomi del mio alter ego femminile ”  
Con sua sorpreso l'unica cosa che il castano fece fu sorridergli calorosamente: “Ve, è davvero un bellissimo nome, mi piace! ”  
‘’ Tutto qui? – commentò Gilbert, guardandolo stranito – Solo _è davvero un bellissimo nome?_ Ma l’hai vista bene oppure avevi gli occhi chiusi? Monika è…’’  
‘’ Fratellone!’’ lo riprese il tedesco, che si doveva ancora riprendere dall’umiliazione di aver dovuto trasformarsi nella sua poco amata versione femminile. Ma non poteva avere anche lui la lingua ammaliatrice come il fratello? L’avrebbe saputa usare mille volte meglio!  
Invece no, si doveva trasformare in una specie di fata porno!Senza ali e, fino a prova contraria, senza alcun altro potere.  
‘’ Che c’è? Dico la verità! ’’ fu la difesa dell’altro, che trascinò verso la porta il doppelgänger legato come un salame e, a fatica, aprì la porta.  
‘’ Io penso che, maschio o femmina, sei sempre carino!’’ cinguettò ingenuamente Feliciano, e non c’era alcuna malizia nel suo commento.  
‘’ N-non perdiamo tempo – disse Ludwig, poco abituato a una persona così innocentemente stupida come Feliciano Vargas – Dobbiamo fuggire da qui, prima che la sicurezza si accorga di cosa è successo.’’  
‘’ Non vedo dove sia il problema, West. Basterà che ti trasforma di nuovo in Monika e…’’  
‘’ NEPPURE PER SOGNO!’’  
  
  


** Villa Reyes, Giardini  
  
** Luciano era una zavorra, poco ma sicuro! Gilbert, per quanto fosse magnificamente forte e prestante, non riusciva a trascinarlo senza farsi venire il fiatone.  
Se non fosse stato sicuro che i soldi li avevano lasciati con Mr Reyes, quasi avrebbe temuto che quello fosse riuscito a porsi un po’ del gruzzolo con sé.  
‘’ West, vuoi darmi una mano? Questo pesa! ‘’  
‘’ Mi dispiace fratellone, ma non posso aiutarti – fu la risposta – sto cercando di contattare l’Agenzia per farci venire a prendere. Il mio telefono non prende.’’  
‘’ Tutte balle, West! Ti stai vendicando per la storia di Monika…’’  
‘’ Forse…’’ fu il sibillino commento del biondo, mentre digitava un numero sul suo cellulare.  
Feliciano gli camminava vicino, facendo attenzione a non inciampare o cadere addosso all’altro. Aveva il broncio, e la cosa non sfuggì a Gilbert, che per consolarlo disse:’’ Ehi, perché hai quella faccia? Non sei contento che tutta questa storia sia finita? Adesso non sarai più l’uomo più ricercato d’America!’’  
‘’ Ve, lo so… ma mi mancherete. ‘’  
Per poco a Ludwig non sfuggì il cellulare dalle mani, e fissò l’italiano come se fosse uno strano alieno.  
‘’ Come?’’  
‘’ Ti sembra così strano? – domandò lui, inclinando appena la testa – Mi avete aiutato molto per cercare il mio doppelgänger, e ne abbiamo passate tante insieme! Mi avete aiutato a fuggire dall’FBI, dalla CIA, da un ex ladro d’arte, ci siamo infiltrati a una festa per soli ricchi dove io e Lud abbiamo ballato come se fossimo veramente una coppia! E’ stato tutto molto bello…. ma anche terrificante! Ve, ma tutte le missioni dell’Agenzia sono così?’’  
‘’ Non sempre – borbottò in risposta Ludwig, che faticava a digitare il numero dell’Agenzia sul telefonino, mentre la sua mente ricordava il ballo accennato dall’italiano. Non era mai stato tanto in imbarazzo e tanto felice in vita sua – Spesso sono più pericolose di questa.’’  
‘’ Davvero? Che peccato, vuol dire che non fa proprio per me. Fifone come sono, finirei solo per essere d’impaccio. ’’  
‘’ N-non dire così. Credo che mi farebbe piacere averti come membro della mia squadra.’’  
‘’ Anche se sai di dovermi sempre salvare?’’  
‘’ Sono abituato… ‘’ e qui era chiara l’allusione all’incidente di Città del Messico, quando oltre a loro due c’erano anche Francis e Antonio.  
Ma ehi, che ne sapevano che quel brutto idolo d’oro potesse veramente trasformare in statue chi lo toccava?  
‘’ Ve…tu sei un vero eroe. Io invece…’’  
Gilbert seguiva interessato lo scambio di battute, ignorando un mugolio di dolore del doppelgänger a causa di una pietra presa in pieno: l’albino era una vecchia volpe con un fiuto allenato nel captare _certe frequenze,_ e se in quel momento ci fosse stata anche Elizabeta, probabilmente si sarebbe già vestita da ragazza pon pon per inneggiare alla nascita di una nuova coppia… coppia composta da due ingenuotti con la sfera sentimentale di un cucchiaio di plastica.  
Qui doveva intervenire il Magnifico, assolutamente! C’era in gioco la felicità del suo fratellino (e tanto divertimento futuro per lui, ovviamente).  
‘’ Ehi West, ho un’idea!’’  
‘’ Ne abbiamo già parlato bruder, non possiamo uccidere il doppelgänger solo perché tu sei troppo pigro per trasportarlo.’’  
‘’ Ehi, prima lasciami parlare! - protestò l’albino, che proseguì dicendo – Pensavo che il nostro amico dovrebbe venire con noi all’Agenzia.’’  
‘’COSA?!’’  
Argh… per poco il suo fratellino non gli aveva spaccato un timpano.  
Gilbert si massaggiò l’orecchio, pensando: _’’ Cosa non si fa per far accasare i parenti.’’  
_ ’’ West, non sembrare tanto sorpreso. Insomma, sappiamo che Feli può creare altridoppelgänger. Questo qui c’è laconfermato! E se ne creasse un altro come Luciano?’’  
‘’ Ve… è vero! Non voglio farlo, lo giuro! ‘’  
‘’ Certo che non ti ricapiterà! Perché tu verrai con noi all’Agenzia e imparerai a usare questa capacità per il bene del mondo!’’  
_‘’ Per il bene del mondo e, chissà, magari anche dell’inesistente vita sessuale di mio fratello ‘’_ pensò, ghignando maliziosamente.  
‘’ Bruder, spero che ti renda conto di cosa tu stia dicendo.’’  
‘’ Certo che me ne rendo conto! Ammettilo, crearedoppelgänger ci sarebbe utile. Forse, è in grado di crearne anche di altre persone! Se fosse così, tu potresti persino non doverti più trasformare in Monika!’’  
Il tedesco si morse il labbro. Quanto era vile suo fratello! Spingerlo ad accettare usando la storia della trasformazione!  
Ma lui era più maturo, non avrebbe ceduto! Feliciano era un ragazzo normale che meritava una vita normale: non doveva finire in mezzo ai loro casini quotidiani solo per un capriccio di Gilbert!  
‘’ Tanto tu mi ci faresti trasformare solo per divertirti alle mie spalle!’’  
‘’ Mi conosci troppo bene, fratellino! Ma pensaci, l’Agenzia ha bisogno di quest’abilità!’’  
‘’ Ja, ma lo metteremmo sempre in pericolo! Al mondo ci sono altre cose, cose ben più pericolose di un doppelgänger fuori controllo!’’  
‘’ Con te a proteggerlo, non dovrà aver paura di niente!’’  
‘’ Perché non lo chiediamo direttamente a lui? La decisione è sua!’’  
I due rivolsero gli sguardi verso l’italiano, che era rimasto in silenzio fino a quel momento. Sapeva di essere un gran fifone, un codardo e piagnucolone. Tuttavia, non voleva rischiare che un suo doppelgänger facesse del male a qualcuno.  
Inoltre… non gli andava giù la possibilità di non rivedere più Ludwig.  
‘’ Ve… all’Agenzia mi insegneranno a controllare questo potere?’’  
‘’ Ovvio! – esclamò Gilbert – Ci sono riusciti con Francis, vuoi che non ci riescano con te?’’  
‘’ Ve, e posso far parte della vostra squadra?’’  
‘’ Certo che sì! – rispose l’albino, anticipando suo fratello – Modestamente, siamo i migliori! ‘’  
‘’ Bruder… non incoraggiarlo.’’  
‘’ Lud, non mi vuoi con te?’’  
L’italiano aveva il classico sguardo da cucciolo bastonato, quel tipo di sguardo che ti fa sentire il peggior essere umano mai esistito sulla faccia della terra.  
‘’ Certo che voglio con me… ma è pericoloso.’’  
‘’ Ma tu mi proteggerai, vero?’’  
‘’ Ja, certo ma…’’  
‘’ Allora ho deciso! – lo interruppe vivace Feliciano – Voglio diventare un membro della vostra Agenzia! ‘’  
Gilbert annuì, soddisfatto. Ci sarà sicuramente da divertirsi ora, ne era sicuro! 

  



End file.
